


A Boy and His Car (and his crush)

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Series: A Car named Ong [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Ong isn't actually in this. technically., Or well an attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Happy Daniel Day?I figured it would be fitting for me to make my "comeback" (lol does this count as a comeback?) on his birthday, because why not?This is really just a mess of something silly, hope you guys like it though!





	A Boy and His Car (and his crush)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Daniel Day?
> 
> I figured it would be fitting for me to make my "comeback" (lol does this count as a comeback?) on his birthday, because why not?
> 
> This is really just a mess of something silly, hope you guys like it though!

“I’m,” Daniel hiccupped, swaying in his seat as Jisung snickered at him, “I’m just _so_ happy! Guys! I have a car now!”

 

“We know Daniel,” Minhyun responded, speaking slowly with a raised eyebrow, “You told us that five times already.”

 

“The best gift _ever_! A car,” he continues dreamily, “and it’s got great h-horse strength!”

 

“I think you mean horse power,” Jaehwan laughs.

 

“Yeah, that!” Daniel perked up, taking another long pull of his beer, “It’s got great horse power! And it, it handles like a dream.”

 

“Yes. We know.”

 

“God, do you think he’s going to be one of those people who name their cars?” Jisung mutters under his breath to Minhyun, “I should have never helped him with his savings if he was going to be this way.”

 

“Name his car? I wouldn’t put it past him,” Minhyun frowned and reached over to slap Jaehwan’s hands away, “Stop giving him shots, he’s already drunk enough.”

 

“I should name it!” Daniel jumps up excitedly at Minhyun’s words, only to topple over almost immediately as he stumbles.

 

“Oh god, I was whispering for a reason!” Jisung hissed.

 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s fine, he’ll forget it in the morning.”

 

“What should I name my baby? H-he’s so beautiful,” Daniel started blubbering, leaning heavily on Sungwoon who just pats him consolingly on the shoulder, “I need the most beautiful name for him!”

 

“Oh, so it’s got a gender now too,” Jisung shot daggers at Minhyun, “Great. Thanks for this.”

 

“Guys! I need a name for my baby! Help me think of a name for my beautiful baby!”

 

“Oh my god, sit down and shut up before you get us kicked out,” Jaehwan griped, “Just name it after some hot celebrity or something.”

 

“A hot c-celebrity? Oh. _OH_. Guys, guys, you know who is beautiful?”

 

“More beautiful than your car?” Jisung asked sardonically, popping a handful of peanuts into his mouth and chewing aggressively.

 

“More beautiful than _anyone_!” Daniel announced to the entire bar.

 

“Oh my, who is the fairest of them all?” Jisung deadpanned, pulling out his phone to text Taewoong with an SOS message to please come cart Daniel’s drunk ass home **now**.

 

“This guy! In my Econ class!”

 

“And does this guy have a name?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“….which is?”

 

Daniel deflated like a kicked puppy and everyone flinched when he starts tearing up. “Ah shit, it’s one of those nights.”

 

“I don’t knooowww,” the younger boy started to wail, “I, I only know his last name. _But even his last name is_ _beautiful_.”

 

“Good lord, have mercy and save us all.”

 

“And what’s his last name, Daniel?” Minhyun asked, curious.

 

“No,” Jisung pointed an accusing finger at him, “Stop that right now! Do not encourage him.”

 

“Ong,” Daniel declared happily before mumbling it to himself over and over again, giggling as he made it into a little song, “Ong, Ong, Ong, Ong, Ong, Ong, Ong, Ong~”

 

He sat up again with another gasp as if he had seen the light, the answer to all his life’s problems at the end of a dark tunnel, guided by the gentle hands of alcohol and too many tequila shots. “Guys,” he breathed reverently, “I should name my car Ong.”

 

 _“Oh my god_ ,” Jisung exclaimed under his breath while Jaehwan started cackling at the absolutely enraptured look on Daniel’s face, “Daniel, no, you don’t want to name your car after your hot classmate.”

 

“No, no, no,” Jaehwan cut in, clamping a hand over Jisung’s mouth, red in the face from laughing and all the shots Minhyun told him not to give Daniel, “That’s a great name Daniel, I think he’ll really appreciate it.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Oh _yes_ ,” Jaehwan continued gleefully, “We should, we should make it official!”

 

“Yeah!” Daniel lurched out of his seat, “Let’s go! We-we need to go christ-christ-um”

 

“Christen,” Minhyun provided the word patiently, standing up with an indulgent smile, phone whipped out to record this impending disaster for prosperity.

 

“Yeah, that! Let’s go christen my car!”

 

Daniel grabbed a bottle of half finished tequila and stumbled towards the exit, a gleeful and equally drunk Jaehwan supporting him as Jisung scrambled out of his seat, “No, no, no, guys stop!”

 

Sungwoon shot Minhyun a completely unimpressed look, “Did those idiots just leave us with the bill?”

 

“No,” the other man smiled at him serenely, slapping down Jisung’s pilfered wallet as he got up to follow their three friends with a conspiratorial wink, “They left Jisung hyung with the bill. Hyung did say he would treat Daniel for his birthday.”

 

“You’re a terrible, terrible man,” Sungwoon breathed in awe, a matching smile stretching across his face as he tried to flag down a waitress while watching Minhyun leave, picking up and flipping open Jisung’s wallet.

 

“Ahjusshi! I’ll leave the money here!” he called out to the owner of the establishment, slapping down a wad of notes before he, too, hurried out after their friends.

 

He arrived at the parking lot just in time to see Minhyun filming Daniel as he poured the remaining tequila over the hood of his car, declaring it officially named Ong while Jisung fret in the background and Jaehwan performed some weird interpretive dance around them.

 

“Ong!” Daniel exclaimed, face planting forward to rub his cheeks all over the alcohol-drenched paint job of his car, arms wide as if he was trying to hug the vehicle, “I love you! I love you so much! I’m so glad you’re mine!”

 

“Daniel, get up, no, stop that- get up or I’m leaving you here!”

 

“No! I-I love Ong, I’m never leaving him! We’re going to be together forever!”

 

They watched as he continued to mumble nonsense into the hood about moles and stars, refusing to let Jisung help him up, nuzzling his face into the cool metal before promptly falling asleep and slumping to the floor in a messy heap, snoring even louder than usual, the sound reverberating in the mostly empty lot. Jaehwan just walked over and started doing his interpretive dance over Daniel’s passed out form instead and Jisung turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, muttering about being friends with complete morons.

 

“So,” Minhyun announced brightly as he tucked his phone into his pocket, being the only member of their little rag-tag group that was completely sober, “Who wants to cart Daniel home?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel wakes up with a groan. His back is killing him, he’s freezing, and he’s sleeping in an odd position, body contorted in a shape that already has his limbs aching. He rubs at his eyes blearily, wondering where he was and what he had ended up doing last night while out for drinks with his friends as a belated celebration for his birthday.

 

Was it even morning yet? He couldn’t tell, wherever he was wasn’t very bright. And God, how much did he drink? His mouth tastes like death took a dump in it and his throat was dry no matter how many times he swallowed.

 

Had he gotten too drunk and gone home with a stranger? He hopes he hadn’t started stripping in the bar again; the last time that had happened, his friends hadn’t stopped reminding him of how he went around showing everyone his abs for two whole months. A couple of drunk girls had even giggled and shoved ₩1,000 notes into the waistband of his pants.

 

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up slowly and realizing he had been sleeping in his car. There’s a note stuck to the dashboard, written hastily on the back of some flyer in Sungwoon’s neat handwriting and he picks it up, squinting in the dim lighting of the parking lot to make out the words.

 

 

 

_Congratulations on your marriage to Ong! Hope the wedding night was satisfactory ;)_

 

_Keys are in the right pocket of your jacket,_

_call us in the morning so we know you’re alive._

 

_(Jisung hyung wants to let you know you’re embarassing and he’s never going drinking with you again, but I think he’s just saying that, he always says that.)_

 

 

 

“Who the hell is Ong and what the fuck did I do last night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for anyone who cares to know, the entire idea of "The Car name Ong" came to life when I found three dots on my desk at work in the shape of Seongwoo's moles (no I didn't go crazy and draw them, I still don't know why they're there but they won't come off). 
> 
> I mentioned this to Elle (chaosmyths) and she asked if I was going to now name my desk after Ong. Which somehow spiralled into "Hey, IF he had a car, what if Daniel named his car after Ong?" and everything just went downhill from there. So long story short, Elle and I probably shouldn't be allowed to bounce ideas off each other (Ong the Car is actually the one that makes the most sense, if you can believe it), but there will probably be more to come because we love Car Ong.


End file.
